In case of a power fault event in a power delivery system, such as a power outage, emergency lighting is often used to provide a basic level of lighting needed in an egress area. Traditionally, emergency lighting, such as emergency LED luminaires, are generally either connected to an emergency battery pack with LED emergency driver or to an emergency battery pack with 50/60 Hertz alternating current (AC) inverter. AC inverters are gaining popularity due to the complexity and variety of LED configurations, which makes it very challenging to provide a single universal LED emergency driver solution. Most commercial LED drivers utilize a diode bridge circuit to rectify the AC line voltage to DC bus voltage when there is either active regulation or passive filtering. If a high DC voltage that is equivalent to a rectified AC line potential is electrically connected to the line and neutral input leads of the typical commercial LED driver; the LED driver generally does not know the difference. Thus, the driver will operate as intended. However, inverting battery power to a 50/60 Hertz AC line voltage generally requires relatively bulky equipment due to the necessary components, such as a laminated steel transformer. Such systems also have relatively higher material cost and may be relatively inefficient.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments of the disclosure and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, as the disclosure may admit to other equally effective embodiments. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.